In The Middle Of The Night
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: In the middle of the night, Hermione is attacked by Muggles. In the middle of the night, a mysterious man comes to her rescue. In the middle of the night, she realizes something about the strange man that she hadn't noticed before.


**A.N. So, I came up with this idea at school and decided I'd give it a shot. Hope you guys like it and if you do, please drop me a review. I'd like to know what you think. Thanks ^^ **

**Beta: I would like to thank Andie-san and Jellybean-chu for, sort of, beta-ing my fanfic. Thank you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione or Draco, although if I did, they would end up together in the books. Dramione Forever! Okay, I'm done. **

Hermione's P.O.V

I was heading home, when I got this strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned around, but saw no one. _Okay. Just walk faster and you'll be alright. _A quick glance at my watch told me it was a quarter to 1:00. _Was it really? _I couldn't have been in the club for almost 5 hours.

I had just recently found out that a Muggle club had opened. I decided to take a look at it. Maybe have a few drinks. But I had made sure to keep it under control. I was far from getting drunk.

I stepped in front of an alleyway and two strong hands grabbed me from behind. I cried out but one of them clamped down on my mouth. His hand, I'm guessing it was a he, smelled of alcohol and tobacco.

"Hey there, pretty girl. How ya doing?" a man said in a deep voice, but not before lifting up my skirt a bit. _Damn, why did I have to wear this short of a skirt? _

My eyes focused and I could clearly make out the shape of two bulky, grown men, obviously Muggles. The man holding me had me in a tight, head lock. _Great, I have no way of getting out of this. Especially without my wand. _I remembered leaving it on my dresser. Ugh. The man closest to me tried to lift up my skirt, again, but I squirmed away and kicked him in the shin.

"Look, Earn, this one knows how to play." he slurred. The other guy, Earn, muttered under his breath but stayed under the shadows.

"Look, Joey, let's just get out of here. The police are on their way. We're going to get caught soon." Earn said. _They're escaped criminals. Even better. _

"I just want to have fun, Earn." Joey said, lifting his hand from my mouth to scratch his chin. I took that chance and screamed as loud as I could. Joey realized what I was trying to do seconds later and gave me a hard punch in the jaw. I groaned and my knees buckled, but I managed to stay upright.

"That ought to shut you up." Joey said, chuckling. Earn said something else about escaping but I couldn't hear properly. I tasted blood and saw white lights. I hastily blinked to stay conscious. But I couldn't. The last thing I saw was a man approaching me and I felt myself slipping into darkness.

·~·~·~·~·~·

Draco's P.O.V

I whistled silently to myself as I walked down the streets of London. The air was a bit chilly and I wished I had brought a light sweater with me. It was almost 1:00. I had to arrive home soon. These streets weren't safe at night. I had read, in a Muggle newspaper, that two criminals had just recently escaped prison. I had to keep my eyes peeled.

I jogged a bit faster when I heard a shrill scream coming from behind me. I froze and quickly turned and broke into a run, heading to where the scream had come from. _What was I thinking? _I froze. I can't just run into there. I don't even have my wand. How was I supposed to fight off the bad guys? _Bad guys? _I shook my head and started sprinting, again. The scream had come from a dark alley. _Was I ready for this? _There was no time to think.

I ran in and saw two, muscled men, one of them holding a girl, about my age. I watched her go limp, and the man holding her tossed her on the floor, as if she were just merely a rag doll. I immediately felt a wave of anger rush through me.

_No one, _no one, _deserved to be treated like that. _I glanced closer at the two men standing in front of me and I gasped. They were the escaped criminals that everyone was talking about. Now, I was really doomed. What _was _I thinking? Running in here, hoping to save the day? That thought was long gone.

I didn't have any other choice. If I left, the girl would, possibly, die. Looking on the bright side, I was almost a head taller than both of them put together. I could easily take them out, with a punch or two. _A punch or two? Look at the size of them! Shut up_, I said to the little voice in my head. I had to try, whether it worked or not.

"Hey, look, Earn!" the bulkier one said. "This one wants a fight. This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Joey, we have to leave, now." Earn said, glancing at me and over my shoulder, multiple times. He seemed...hesitant.

The other one, Joey, was either really stupid or just wanted to pick a fight with me. _Okay, bring it on. _He ran towards me and with a single upper cut to his jaw, lay unconscious. _Wow, that was easy. _I glanced at Earn, deciding whether he should receive the same fate as Joey. As he neared me, his hands raised in a surrender way, I punched him on the face, not as hard as Joey, but enough to keep him knocked out for a while.

I shook my head. _What had I just done? _There was no time to be thinking. I ran over to the girl. I picked up her hand and felt for her pulse. I sighed, happily. She was alive. Conscious, but alive. I picked her up into my arms and headed to my apartment. Someone, I hoped, would eventually find the two criminals lying unconscious in the alley.

I reached my flat and pulled open the door with one hand and locked it behind me. I set down the girl on my couch. I pulled back her hair, to get a better look at her face. I quickly stood up and backed away from her. My breathing quickened and I tried to calm myself down. _Granger. _It was _Granger. _And she was lying on my couch! In my room! _Okay, calm down. It's just Granger. What can possibly go wrong?_

I sighed and headed into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. _Is this a dream? _I pinched myself to check but, unfortunately, I just hurt myself. I poured water into another glass and brought it out to my room. I set it down on a table, near where _she _was sleeping. I looked for an extra blanket and covered Hermione with it. _Hermione? Oh, shut up_, I told myself.

I stared at her pale face for a few minutes. God, she was beautiful. _Yup, but she won't think your serious, after what you told her in third year. _It just sort of, slipped out. I honestly didn't mean it and regretted it the moment I called her that. I had to admit that...I _did _have feelings for her. _She's going to find out sooner or later._ And she did.

·~·~·~·~·~·

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke with a cramp in my neck. I rolled over and groaned.

"Easy there", someone horribly, familiar said. My eyes immediately widened as I scanned the room. My eyes landed on him and I sat straight up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, making sure my eyes did not leave his.

"No, the question is: what are _you _doing here?" Malfoy replied. I squinted my eyes, trying to understand what he was playing at. And then it hit me.

"You?" I asked. "It was you who saved me?"

"Yup." he said, nodding. I noticed he was staring at me. Not just _staring _at me, but in a different way. An _affectionate _way.

"Why?" I asked him, sitting up straighter and pulling the blankets closer around me.

I heard him sigh as he ran a hand through his white-blond hair. My heart skipped a beat. He had changed a _lot _since I'd last seen him. His hair was shorter and he had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping for some time. He had grown a little and was now a head taller than me. He was wearing a plain, white t-shirt and white shorts. He had also become more muscular; either from working out or...some other method.

"Well-Uh...I just didn't think it was right for anyone to be treated like that..." he trailed off.

"But, you didn't know it was me at first, right?" I asked him. He nodded and looked away.

"Well", I said, "I've got to get going. My parents are going to wonder where I've been for so long." I stood up and neatly folded the blanket that was covering me, and laid it on his couch. I saw Malfoy stand up, out of the corner of my eyes. He seemed...disappointed. He walked me to the front door.

"I-have to tell you something", he stammered. I spun around, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes...?" I asked.

"Uh, I was just wondering if-if you...I just figured that I might not see you again so-", he stammered, looking down at the ground as if he wanted it to open up and swallow him.

I sighed. _Did I have to do _everything? I lifted up his chin and lowered my lips to his. He was caught in surprise but I felt him kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He slowly pulled away before giving me a giant hug.

"I love you", he murmured. His breath on my neck sent chills down my spine. I snuggled closer to him and whispered "I love you too".

He pulled away and said "Don't leave".

I shook my head and replied "Sorry, Draco. I have to go..." His turned his face away with disappointment.

"Hey", I said, reaching out and turning his face towards me, with my free hand. "If you want, I can come back tomorrow..." Draco's face immediately lit up. "Yes!" he said.

I gave him a final hug and left. I could not believe what just happened. _Well, believe it; you're going on a date with Malfoy. _I pumped my fists into the air thinking that this day could not get any better.

·~·~·~·~·~·

**A.N. Well, there you have it. My first attempt at writing a kiss scene. Please tell me how I did. Thanks to everyone who read. Really appreciate it. ^^**


End file.
